Ripped Innocence
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Eight year old Olivia will get the shock of her life. Will her drunken mother believe her? How will it affect and change the young girl's life? Eventually EO, I promise. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to try a new story, I hope you like it. This chapter is for Dramawitsvu17 because she gave me the idea for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with the show!!!!**

* * *

Eight year old Olivia Benson had seen her mother bring home her fair share of men after a drunken night at the local bar and this night was no different, well maybe the guy was even though Serena as drunk as she was didn't notice but her young daughter sure did.

This one night seemed very different to Olivia. Her mother bought home some crazy looking men but this one looked so much crazier then all the other men. He was tall with a quite a few tattoos and looked like he rode a motorbike. One tattoo, which she saw on his right arm, was of an evil looking clown and another was a heart with a bow arrow through it with blood dripping on his left arm near his shoulder. Olivia was instantly scared of this light brown haired green eyed man. His name was Michael, which was all was that she knew about him.

"Go to bed, you little bitch" Serena slurred angrily at her young daughter, before stumbling over to the couch.

Obeying her mother's orders, the eight year old turned the TV off and went to bed.

She closed the door behind her and changed in to her baby blue pyjamas with teddy bears and rainbows before pulling back the covers on her bed and hoping in.

The innocent eight year old went to sleep thinking and hoping that this would be a normal night of sleep. Her mother would bang the guy that she bought home and the two would pass out either on the couch in the living room or Serena's bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and Michael had sex in the living room before Serena ended up passing out like usual on the couch. Now Michael could do what he wanted to do the moment he saw the innocent brown haired, brown eyed, eight year old girl.

He got up off of the couch and walked in to the direction in which he saw the eight year old walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia immediately awoke the moment she heard her bedroom door opening and the light from the living room brighten her pink and purple butterfly bedroom.

She saw Michael and hid her head under the covers.

"Let's have some fun, Olivia" he whispered, evilly.

Olivia began shaking in fear. "Please, don't hurt me, sir. Please" she begged, trembling under the covers, as he walked closer to her bed.

Michael didn't listen; he sat beside her on the bed and placed his big hand on her thigh.

"Please leave me alone" she begged again.

He laughed evilly at her. "You know, you want me, little missy" he said and the ripped the bed covers out of her grip and threw them to the floor.

He leant toward her and placed his hand on the waist band of her pyjama pants. She punched him in the face and he moved his hand away, so she hit him in the face and arms over and over again before she tried to get away. He had enough and grabbed her hands, pinning her to the bed. He leant down, so he was only mere inches from her face. "Stop fighting or I'll really have to hurt you and don't bother screaming for mommy because your pathetic mother is passed out on the couch" he growled at her.

Olivia nodded in fear as tears trickled down her cheeks.

She quit fighting as she was now certain that fighting wouldn't help her now, it would only make it worse for her.

She laid there, still in fear as Michael slid her pants and undies off of her. He then began to feel her genital region and she whimpered. She felt so violated.

What happened next shocked her more. He slid a finger in to her. He thrust in and out, fast and rough as she whimpered in pain and fear.

Michael saw the pain and fear in the innocent girl's eyes and it turned him on.

After a while, he got off the bed and Olivia sighed in relief, thinking that he was leaving, but instead he took his light blue, holey jeans and black boxers off in one quick movement, before getting back on to the bed and on top of her. He entered her causing her to scream out in pain. She just hoped the neighbours would hear her scream and called the police.

An eight year old girl's innocence and hope gone in an instant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the torture was finally over, he pulled up his boxers and jeans. "Thanks for such a nice evening, little missy" he whispered in his evil voice again, which sent shivers down Olivia's spine.

He walked out, leaving Olivia lying there with blood and semen on her sheets and bruises on her thighs. She felt so violated and embarrassed, not to mention also sick to her stomach. How could some man that her mother bought home, come in to her bedroom and violate her, she had only just turned eight a few months before.

She finally cried herself to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show!**

* * *

Olivia got up and put her pyjama pants back on before taking the bed linen off of her bed. She walked out of the bedroom to wash the bed linen, only to see her mother and Michael kissing in the living room.

Serena and Michael stopped kissing and looked at the young girl. Michael smiles and winks at Olivia, which sends a shiver down her spine. How dare he still be in the house, after what he did to her? How dare he look at her like that? He was one sick pervert. He doesn't speak, just stares at her, which was beginning to really creep her out.

Serena looked from her daughter to the man beside her and back at her daughter.

"What the hell?" she thought to herself and just shrugs it off.

No words were said to Olivia, so she continued to walk out of the apartment and downstairs to the washing machines, she had used them plenty of times, so she knew how to use them.

She sat down on a seat as the linen washed and sighed.

"I hope that mom sees the kind of man that he is and gets rid of him" she thought to herself as she rubbed her sore stomach. She still felt nauseous as she thought about what he did to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she walked back in to the apartment, with the now clean and dry bed linen, Olivia realised that Michael had gone. She sighed in relief, thinking that her mother saw the real man that he was.

Serena was sitting on the couch. "Go back to bed, Olivia Marie Benson" she said angrily, not looking at her daughter.

Her mother only ever called her by her full name, when she was really angry with her.

"Yes, mom" she said and walked back in to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She re-made her bed and looked at the time. It was now 4:53am. She would be lucky to get two hours of sleep before having to getting up again for school. She was scared about school because it was going to be her first day at Queens Elementary. Her mother didn't want her only to the local school anymore, so she was sending her to a school an hour away.

She hopped back in to bed and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't because every time she closed her eyes could see Michael on top of her, pushing in and out of her. She could still remember the pain, like it had only just happened moments ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked at her alarm clock when it went off at seven on the dot. She hadn't had any sleep and she wasn't hungry, so she just got up and had a shower. She had to wash Michael off of her.

When she came out fifteen minutes later, she got dressed in glittery dark blue jeans and her new school uniform top. It was a white polo top with Queens Elementary on the top left hand side of her chest and the school logo above the name. She then put on pink socks and her white and black running shoes.

She walked out to find her mother sitting waiting for her on the couch. She was smiling, Olivia couldn't believe it.

"Ready to go, Livvie?"  
Olivia nodded, deciding to go along with this game of her mother's.

In the car, Serena stopped at a red light and looked at Olivia. "Are you hungry? We could go grab something from Burger King?"

Olivia just shook her head as she continued to look out the passenger side window and Serena just shrugged, thinking that she was just nervous about starting at a new school, so she just continued to drive in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena pulled up in front of the school was about to get out with Olivia. Olivia noticed this and stopped her.

"Mom, you don't need to come with me. I can do this myself"

Serena just shrugged and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye, Livvie"

"Bye, mom" she replied and got out of the car, grabbing her school bag from the back seat of the car.

She was so nervous as she walked inside the school grounds. She saw a tall, athletic looking red head, sitting with a blonde. She decided to walk up to them and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Olivia" she said shyly.

The two girls looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Casey and this is Alex" the red head in a black skirt with her white uniform top introduced her and her friend.

"Hi, come sit with us" Alex said, smiling and patting a place on the ground beside her. "So tell us about yourself"

"Um...I'm Olivia Marie Benson and I'm eight. I live with my mom and I never met my father. My favourite colour is baby blue and I want to be a detective when I grow up. How about you two?"

"I'll go first" Casey responded and waited for Alex to say it was alright. Alex gave her the nod and Casey started to tell Olivia about herself. "I'm Cassandra Louise Novak. I'm nearly nine. I live with my mom, dad, older brother and younger sister. My favourite colour is pink and I want to be a lawyer when I grow up"

Olivia nodded. "Maybe we'll work together"  
Casey nodded and smiled. "Maybe" she said then looked at Alex. "Your turn"  
Alex nodded. "I'm Alexandra Chelsea Cabot and I just turned nine, two weeks ago. I live with both my parents and I'm an only child. My favourite colour is purple and I also want to be a lawyer when I grow up"

All three girls laughed.

"It would be so cool, if we all ended up working together" Olivia said and the other two agreed.

"What's your first class, Olivia?" Casey asked, after the laughter ended.

Olivia reached in to her school bag and grabbed out her timetable. "English with Miss Langley"  
"You're in my class" Alex said, smiling.

"What class you got, Casey?"

"I've got Spanish with Mr Applebee" she frowned, just as the bell went off.

Olivia and Alex hugged Casey goodbye and went to their class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Alex walked in to the class, and as soon as Olivia stepped foot in the classroom, she had the popular girls laughing at her and calling her names. Alex didn't do a thing, since she was scared of them. They had already bashed her once.

Olivia looked at them, angrily. "You don't know me, you bitch" she said to the ring leader.

The short, athletic girl, which looked like a gymnast had dyed bright red hair and green eyes got up and walked over to Olivia. There was maybe only two inches between them.

"What did you say, you little skank?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I said 'you don't know me, you bitch'" she said it really slowly on purpose.

The girl reached up and slapped her in the face. The classroom was filled with screams of 'fight, fight, fight' and ohhh's and ahhhh's.

Olivia reached up and punched her square in the jaw, knocking the girl on the floor crying.

The teacher walked in and saw the whole thing, she went to grab Olivia, but she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia ran and hid behind a building, near the back of the school to find a tall, thin boy with brown hair and blue eyes, sitting there just reading some book.

He looked up and smiled. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

"Hi. Are you alright?"

Olivia nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Come sit here" he said softly, patting the spot on the step beside him.

Olivia was hesitant but sat down beside him anyway.

"I'm Elliot Stabler. What's your name?"  
Olivia smiled and blushed. She couldn't believe that some older, hot guy was talking to her.

"I'm Olivia Benson"

"Nice to meet you, Olivia. How old are you?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm eight. You?"

"I'm nearly eleven. But you can hang with me"

"Thanks. It's my first day"

"Oh, yeah. Met anyone yet?"

"Only two girls, named Casey and Alex"

Elliot laughed and shook his head. "Those two, they suck up to the popular girls. It's so funny to watch. Anyway, you look like you need to get away. Wanna go for walk away from this hell hole?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Olivia nodded, accepting his hand. "I would like that"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them walked hand in hand to a playground about three blocks away and they sat on the playground, still holding hands.

"So Olivia, I think I am falling in love with you. You're so beautiful"  
Olivia blushed. "Thanks. I think I am falling in love with you as well"

They sat there talking, and gave each other their addresses and home phone number as their newly formed friendship was getting stronger as time when on, until the police showed up.

The two men in blue walked up to them.  
"Are you Olivia Benson?" one asked.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"You have to come with us now. Your mother is looking for you, since you didn't turn up for any classes today"

Olivia nodded and gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek. "Bye"

"Bye" he replied as the other police officer walked him back to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot sat at home in the living room, three nights later, watching TV, when there was a knock at the door.

He got up and answered it to see Olivia crying. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked as he let her in.

Elliot's mother, Penelope walked in hearing the commotion and gasped when she saw a crying and bruised young girl walk in.

"El, who's this?" she gently asked her son.

"This is Olivia, mom"

"Oh so this is Olivia" she said, smiling.

But the smile didn't last long, as she kneeled down in front of the young brown haired girl.

"Hello Olivia. I'm Elliot's mother. You can call me Penny. Can you tell me what happened, sweetie?" she asked, wiping away the crying girl's tears.

Olivia opened her mouth and began to recount the late afternoon's events.

"Ok, my mom has this new boyfriend and he keeps… he um……he's a nice guy. I gotta go" she began to say but couldn't.

She was scared of him, so she ran.

Elliot and his mother looked at each other confused.

"Something is happening to her, El. We need to help her"

Elliot nodded and ran off, trying to catch up with Olivia.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I did the age of Olivia so young because I have a friend that has been through this the things that happened to Olivia, also happened to her though my friend was a bit younger. The love between Olivia and Elliot is in a 'truly best friends forever' kind of way. I would like to thank you all so very much for you intake and reviews. They are much appreciated. Here is Chapter 3 for you all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show!**

* * *

Elliot caught up to Olivia, two blocks away. 

"Olivia, come back. You can talk to my mom. She can help you" he begged, holding her hands in his.

She thought for a moment before slowly nodding in agreement.

"Ok, let's go" he said and guided her back to his house.

They walked back in to the house to see Elliot's mother sitting, waiting for them.

"Olivia, go in there and talk to my mom. I can go in my room, so it's private" he told her and began to walk away.

Olivia gently grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"No Elliot, you can stay" she told him before they walked in to the living room to Penny.

Elliot's mother saw her son and Olivia walk in and slightly smiled.

"Come sit here, Olivia. Let's have a friendly chat. Only tell me what you feel comfortable telling me, sweetie" she said kindly and patted a spot on the couch beside her.

Olivia slowly and slightly uncomfortably sat beside the woman. "So, what happen to you, dear?"

Olivia inhaled and exhaled deeply before recounting the events of the last few evenings.

_Flashback_

_Olivia walked in after being escorted home by a uniformed officer from the playground to find her mother and Michael sitting on the couch. Her mother was pissed off at her for skipping school all day and she knew it._

"_Olivia Marie Benson, go to your room. I'll be there to talk to you in a minute" Serena spoke angrily, not looking at her daughter._

_Olivia sighed and walked in to her bedroom, closing the door behind her._

_Olivia was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary, when the door opened._

_She knew it was her mother had come to discipline her, so she quickly hid her diary before her mother saw it._

"_So Olivia, I got a phone call this morning saying you were in a fight and then took off. Where the hell were you? And who were you with?" Serena asked furiously with her hands on her hips._

_Olivia was scared but refused to cry. "I wasn't going to take anyone's crap! I stuck up for myself and went to the playground a few blocks away to cool down!"_

_Serena sighed and shook her head. "I've got errands to run. Michael is staying to look after you"_

_Olivia screamed. "No please! He hurt me last night"_

_Serena snickered. "You're full of shit, Olivia. How dare you lie to me?! Now get your ass in to the living room"_

_Olivia nodded and obeyed her mother's orders by going in to the living room. She sat on the floor as far as possible from Michael._

_Serena kissed Michael goodbye before grabbing her purse and walking out of the apartment._

……………………

"_Olivia, come sit on my lap" Michael said, smiling evilly as he patted his lap._

"_No. I'm happy sitting right here" she replied not turning around to look at him._

"_You will sit on my lap, Olivia or I will have to hurt you" he threatened her with the smirk evident in his voice._

_A shiver ran down Olivia's spine, she was scared of him, so she did what she was told. She stood up and walked over to him before sitting on his lap._

_End flash back_

Elliot's mother gently placed a caring hand on the young girl's thigh. "What did he do to you, sweetie?"

Olivia wiped away some of her stray tears before continuing her horrible story.

_Flashback_

_As the young brown haired girl sat on Michael's lap, she felt his hand snake around to her front and slide down to her genital area. She felt violated all over again. As he stroked her, she felt something poking her in the rear and practically jumped off of his lap, realising that it was his penis._

_Because she jumped off of his lap, he got up and punched her in the face._

_When Serena returned home, she saw the bruise appearing on her young daughter's face._

"_What happened, Olivia?"_

"_He hit me" she said, pointing at Michael._

"_Did you hit my child?" she asked angrily._

_He got right in to her face, lifting his fist threatening to hit her. "No, I didn't. Your daughter is a liar"_

_Serena bit her bottom lip in fear and nodded._

"_Olivia, go to bed"_

"_Yes, mom" she replied and went to bed._

_End flashback_

"Was that the only night it happened, sweetie?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, it happened last night and this afternoon, except he brought friends over this time"

_Flash back_

_Elliot walked Olivia up to the apartment building doors from the subway and watched her walked inside, safely._

_Olivia went up to the fifth floor in the elevator and walked up to her apartment, letting herself in. Michael was sitting on the couch with two friends._

_Olivia was frightened._

"_Olivia, darling, come and join us" Michael spoke from the couch._

_Olivia already feared him, so she instantly put her school bag down and walked over to the three men. She sat on Michael's lap and tried to picture something nice, like sitting on a beach to take her mind off the fact that he was stroking her again._

"_You like that, don't you, Olivia?"_

_She shook her head, so he slapped her in the back of the head. She nodded._

"_That's better"_

_Olivia noticed his two friends were getting off on watching him violate her._

"_Ah Olivia, meet my friend John and Mack. Say hi"_

_Olivia smiled, a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hi"_

_John smiled evilly and reached over to touch Olivia, but Michael stopped him._

"_You two can look but not touch. She's mine"_

_Olivia held back her tears; she didn't want the men to see them._

_End flash back_

"Olivia, did do anything else to you?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"What did he do?"

_Flashback_

"_Get off my lap and take down your pants, Olivia"_

_Olivia slowly nodded as she got up and took off her pants and undies. She knew what was about to happen._

"_Now watch men, I will show you how it's done" Michael said with a grin as he pulled down his jeans and boxers._

_He then grabbed Olivia, lifting her up and guiding her on to his penis. She screamed out in pain._

"_Shut up, you little bitch" he whispered, angrily in her ear._

_Olivia let some stray tears falls and nodded as he continued to roughly thrust in and out of her, all the while he's friends watched._

_Olivia over at them and noticed that they were enjoying watching this._

"_I hope my mom walks in on this" she thought to herself, trying to put the pain in the back of her mind._

_Serena did walk in and because she was scared of Michael, she just walked past and straight in to the kitchen._

_After the torture was over, Michael lifted her off of him and pulled his boxers and jeans backup before sitting on the couch._

"_You can go now, Olivia"_

_She nodded and she pulled her undies and school pants back up._

……………………

_Olivia ran in to the bedroom and got changed before running out of the apartment. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and all the way to the subway._

_She was scared being out alone, but decided to go to Elliot's house. The train ride took about forty minutes. She got off the train and ran the four blocks to Elliot's house and knocked on the door._

_End flashback_

Penny sighed as she watched this poor, young girl cry her heart out. She gave her a hug.

"Sweetheart, was that the first time he did that to you?"  
She shook her head. "Second" was all she said. Her voice muffled by the woman's shoulder.

She nodded and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Let's take you to Mercy General Hospital to get this man taken away"

Olivia nodded. "Can Elliot come? I feel safe with him" she whispered.

"Of course, Olivia. Let's go"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Penny and Elliot took Olivia down to Mercy General Hospital to have a rape kit done.

They waited in the boring waiting room on the uncomfortable grey seats and waited for a female doctor to call her in.

A tall, thin African America lady in a white doctor's coat walked out with a clipboard in hand. "Olivia Benson?"

Olivia stood up with Penny holding her hand and Elliot on her other side for support.

"Are you her mother?"

Penny nodded. "Yes" she lied.

It was obvious to her that the poor child's mother didn't care.

Olivia didn't bother correcting the fact that Penny wasn't her mother because Penny was much nicer then her own mother was.

In the room, the doctor smiled down at Olivia. "I'm Dr Charla Jackson. Why don't you take off your pants and underwear and hop up on the bed, sweetie" she said, nicely. But instantly saw the fear in her eyes. "Miss, you might want to help her"

Penny nodded and kneeled down in front of Olivia. She quickly looked at Elliot. "El, turn around"

He nodded in understanding and turned around as Penny talked to Olivia.

"Honey, it's alright. Dr Jackson is here to help you"

Olivia nodded and slowly took off her pants and underwear before Penny helped her up on the bed.

Dr Jackson looked up at the scared young girl and slightly smiled, to try to make a little more comfortable. "I'll tell you everything I'm going to do, sweetheart"

Olivia nodded as Dr Jackson covered the lower half of her body with a drape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rape kit took a little over forty-five minutes, but she had Elliot holding one hand and Penny holding the other and it seemed to help her a lot.

"All done" Dr Jackson informed her. She then looked at Penny. "I'll send these to the lab. What's Olivia's surname?"  
"Stabler" Penny lied, so Miss Benson didn't find out.

Dr Jackson nodded and wrote it down. "Are you informing Special Victims?"

Penny nodded and Dr Jackson walked out.

Penny told Elliot to turn away as she helped Olivia off the bed. Olivia then got dressed.

Elliot took Olivia's hand once she was dressed away.

"Come on, Olivia. We have to report this"

Olivia looked up at Elliot's mother and nodded in understanding. She wanted Michael to be locked away and she knew this was the only way she could.

* * *

**Please review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show!!!**

* * *

Penny pulled up at the police station. She turned around to face Olivia in the backseat; the young child was fighting back tears yet again that night.

"Are you alright to do this, sweetie?"

Olivia took a deep breath and wiped away some stray tears that had fallen, trying to compose herself.

Elliot, who was sitting beside her, gave her a hug and once she finally composed herself with Elliot's help, she pulled away and nodded.

Olivia walked in to the big building with Penny and Elliot by her side for support. The three of them walked in to the elevator in silence. Penny pressed the third floor button for Queens SVU.

Olivia stopped in front of the double doors to the squad room and looked up at Penny.

Elliot's mother looked down at the frightened child. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I….I can't do this. I'm sorry" she whispered and was about to run away when a tall, fit looking blonde haired woman walked out of the squad room.

The woman walked up to them. "I'm Detective Sarah Brand. How may I help you?"

"I'm Penelope Stabler. This down here is Olivia. She was raped and molested"

The female detective nodded. "Are you her mother?"

Penny wanted to lie, but she couldn't to the police. "No"

Detective Brand kneeled down in front of the frightened child. "Do you want to talk somewhere private, honey?"

Olivia looked at the young detective and shyly nodded. "Only if Penny and Elliot can be with me?" she asked shyly in a whisper.

--------------------------------------

Detective Brand took Olivia in to an interrogation room, getting her to sit at the table as Penny and Elliot just stood in the background.

Since Detective Brand couldn't talk about the accusation with Olivia without Serena present, she decided to talk about other things to get the clearly uncomfortable child to feel comfortable. While she talked to Olivia, her partner Detective Maxwell Jeffries got in contact with Serena Benson.

"So Olivia, what's your full name?"

Olivia hesitated at first but decided to answer the question. "My full name is Olivia Marie Benson"

Detective Brand slightly smiled. "That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"I'm eight"

"What day were you born?"

"September 16th 1967"

"Nice. I have a daughter just two weeks younger then you. Her name is Abigail"

Olivia smiled, but it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. She was getting tired of answering questions.

There was a knock on the two way mirror and the detective excused herself for a moment.

Penny walked over to Olivia for the moment.

"How are you going, sweetheart?"

Olivia took a deep breath before answering. "I'm alright. I think I am ready to tell her now"

Penny nodded and walked away when Detective Brand returned.

The young detective sat down beside Olivia again.

"We got in contact with your mom. She's on her way with her boyfriend"  
Olivia jumped out of her seat. "No way. I knew that I shouldn't have come here"

"Olivia sit down, honey" Detective Brand begged.

Olivia just shook her head and ran out of the room, through the squad room ignoring the stares of other detectives.

"Olivia!" Penny called out after her.

Elliot ran off after Olivia again, but lost sight of her. It was like she vanished out of thin air.

Detective Brand looked at Penny in confusion. "Why did she run?"

Penny sighed. "Because it's her mother's boyfriend raping and molesting her" she told her, annoyed before walking out to find Elliot, who was still looking for Olivia.

---------------------------------------------

Penny found her son downstairs near the main doors of the precinct.

"I'm sorry, mom. I've lost her" he informed her, sadly.

She placed a gentle, caring hand on her son's shoulder. "It's not your fault, El. Let's go drive around for a while to see if we can find her"

Elliot nodded and they walked out to their car.

--------------------------------------------

Forty minutes later, Serena and Michael walked in to the precinct and went up the elevator to the third floor, where she was told her daughter was.

She walked up to the double doors of the squad room and saw 'Special Victims Unit' printed on the doors. She gasped.

"Oh dear God, not my little girl. Please tell me my baby girl wasn't raped" she thought to herself as she walked in.

A young blonde female detective walked up to her. "I'm Detective Sarah Brand. Are you Miss Benson?"

Serena nodded. "Serena. Where's my daughter?"

She took a deep breath, looked at Michael then back at Serena. "I'm afraid that when I mentioned that you and your boyfriend were on your way, she took off. No-one can find her"

Serena was furious at the detective and frightened for daughter's safety. "H-how long ago?"

"About forty minutes ago"

"Oh my God" Serena whispered, sitting down. "She's only eight and it's nearly midnight. It's too dark and dangerous out there for her. We need to find her"

Detective Brand nodded. "Could you and I talk privately in an interrogation room?"

"Ah sure" Serena nodded as she wiped away her tears.

----------------------------------------------------------

The two women sat down.

"Olivia was brought in by a friend's mother after she had a rape kit done at the hospital"

"And was she r-raped?"

Detective Brand nodded. "I'm afraid so"

"Do you know by who?"

"She claims by your boyfriend"

Serena broke down. "Oh my God. Me and now my little girl. This isn't right"

Detective Brand looked at Serena confused, so Serena explained. "I was raped nine years ago. Olivia is the product of it. I love her, but it's so hard to look at her everyday, because I see him all over again" she admitted.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When the two women finished talking and walked out, they realised that Michael had taken off.

"Oh God, he's probably going after Olivia" Serena cried.

"I'm sure, we'll find her" was the best that Sarah could offer the worried mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was running down the cold streets of Queens when she noticed a black SUV following her. She remembered that Michael owned one and freaked. She tried to run faster, but the SUV pulled over and someone was chasing her on foot. She couldn't see who it was, since there were no street lights near her brightening the street behind her.

All of a sudden, she felt herself being snatched from behind and screamed.

"Let me go! Put me down! Help me!!!!" she begged screaming, hoping for someone in one of the nearby homes to hear her.

Olivia practically thrown in to the back of the black SVU and locked in, before the man got in to the driver's seat in the front. He turned around to face her and she screamed again when she saw the face. It was Michael.

"H-how did you find me? Please don't h-hurt me" she begged as she curled up in the back seat in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Olivia. I'm sorry. And to make it up to you, I am going to take you to the carnival and maybe the zoo tomorrow"

Olivia wiped away some tears. "Really?...Hang on, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"As my way to say I'm sorry" he lied through his teeth.

But Olivia being a child, she believed the man.

"Ok, let's spend the night at my apartment and we will go in the morning"

"But I want to go home to my mom"

Michael glared at her and she whimpered in fear as she nodded.

"Good, let's go" he said turning back to the front and starting the engine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the station, they were frantically looking for Olivia. Serena was sobbing as Detective Brand was trying to comfort her.

A couple of uniformed men walked up to them.

"Anything?" Detective Brand asked, concerned.

One man shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am, nothing. We searched for about ten blocks before handing the next ten block search to Thompson and Simms"  
Detective Brand sighed and nodded.

Serena's patience was running thin. She had to find her daughter. She stood up, angrily.

"You're all fucking useless. I'm looking for my daughter myself" she said before storming past of all the detectives and uniformed officers.

"Miss Benson!" Detective Brand called after her, but Serena was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and no-one had seen or heard from Olivia. Everyone's concern for her to come home safely grew.

Olivia was woken by Michael, who told her to take a shower and get ready. He made her breakfast but put some sort of drug in it, because he didn't want her screaming out that he had taken her.

She came out of the shower and ate breakfast, totally oblivious to the drug in it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena went back to the station after searching frantically for her daughter and not finding her. She walked in to the squad room, all still exhaustedly working hard, and she knew instantly that they still hadn't found her young child.

Detective Brand walked up to Serena and frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss Benson, but we don't have any leads. Why not head home and get something to eat and get some sleep. We will call you if we hear anything"

Serena shook her head. This was her first time that she had been sober for more then twenty-four hours and she was not leaving without her daughter.

"I am not leaving until my daughter is safe and back in my arms" she said forcefully.

Detective Brand nodded and sighed as she guided Serena to a chair.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in the back of Michael's SUV and began to feel weird. "Michael, I wanna go home to my mom" she begged.

Michael bit back his anger, hoping that the drugs would hurry up and work before she started screaming 'bloody murder'.

"You will see your mother tonight, all right"

Olivia held back tears and nodded, scared that he would hurt her again.

When they arrived at the carnival, the place was swamped with police. Michael leant down in front of Olivia. "Act normally, or I will hurt you"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, sir"

They were at the carnival for about an hour before a police officer finally recognised Olivia from photos being passed to them.

She was standing alone, waiting for Michael to return from the restroom.

"Olivia Benson?"

Olivia heard some call her and turned around to see a police man and nodded.

"Come here, you're safe now"

Olivia walked over to him and he passed her to his female partner as he went in to the restroom to arrest Michael.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Officer Samantha Mackenzie. But you can call me Sam" she spoke nicely to Olivia before leading her to the police car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha pulled up at the precinct and turned to Olivia in the backseat.

"Your mom is upstairs, anxiously waiting to see you"

Olivia smiled. "She hasn't been drinking?"

Samantha shook her head. "Nope, she's been waiting for you"

"I wanna see my mommy" she replied, happily.

"Ok, let's go"

Samantha and Olivia walked up to the third floor to the Special Victims Squad room in silence.

At the double doors, Olivia stopped and looked at Samantha. "Is she angry at me?"

Samantha kneeled down to Olivia's height. "Nope, she's just anxious to see you safe"  
Olivia nodded and ran in to the squad room to her mother.

Serena saw the doors open and her daughter fly in. She kneeled down and opened her arms for Olivia to run in to. "Livvie!"

"Mommy" she called out as she ran in to her mother's arms.

Serena held tightly on to her daughter, afraid to lose her again. "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you before, honey"

Olivia didn't answer, just continued to sob in to her mother's shoulder.

* * *

**Please review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is for Dramawitsvu17!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

A month went by Serena and Olivia had moved apartments. Serena was still sober and Olivia hadn't seen Elliot since the night she ran out of the police precinct, because Serena pulled her out of Queens Elementary and placed her in a private school in Manhattan.

Olivia woke to her mother gently shaking her awake. "Livvie, time to get up for school."

She groaned and rolled over.

"Honey, don't make me tickle you," she said and began to tickle the sleepy brunette.

Olivia squirmed, laughing. "Ok, I'm up. I'm up."

Serena and Olivia were both dressed and ready to go by 8:15. Serena dropped Olivia off at school on the way to work.

Olivia walked in to the school yard and found her new best friend Isabella DeLay.

Isabella was only a few inches taller then Olivia and had blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Hi Liv," Isabella greeted the brunette.

"Hi Issy," Olivia greeted the blonde as she sat down beside her.

It was fifteen minutes until the bell, so the two girls sat on a bench and talked about boys and their favourite cartoons.

When the bell did eventually sound at 8:45, the two young girls headed to their first class, Math in which they kept being told off by their teacher for talking.

When their second class, English finally ended, Olivia and Isabella went outside for morning break.

"I'm just going to the toilet," Isabella said and walked off.

Olivia sat outside and was snatched from behind as she waited for her best friend to return.

"Help me!" she cried out, desperately in fear.

"Put her down!" Mr. Truman, the gym teacher called out as he chased the man dressed in black with a black mask on.

The man jumped in to a dark green unmarked van, still holding tightly on to Olivia.

"W-where are you t-taking me?" Olivia asked the masked man in fear, once he let go of her,

"None of your business. You got my little brother locked away, now you're gonna pay," he said angrily, as he tied her wrists and ankles together, so she couldn't run away.

Serena was seated at her desk in her office, listening to jazz music and marking student exams when the phone rang. She turned the music off and answered it.

"Serena Benson."

"Hello Miss Benson, this is Mr John Michaels, the principal of Manhattan Prepatory. I'm afraid that Olivia was taken by a man in a green van."

Serena gasped in shock and anger. "W-when?"

"About twenty minutes ago, ma'am."

Serena was furious. "How did she get taken from inside the school yard? Where the hell were the teachers at that time?" she asked, anger evident as her voice rose in volume.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am. But we had informed the police and they have a search going."

Serena had to take a deep breath as she slammed down the phone. "It couldn't have been Michael that took her, he's still in prison," she thought to herself as she paced around her office.

She was beginning to freak out, that her daughter had been taken again. She reached in to her desk drawer and pulled out a silver flask of vodka. Serena sat back down in her chair, looking and shaking as she looked at the shiny silver flask. She'd been sober for a month; could she really do this to her daughter and start drinking again? She opened it up and put it to her lips, but stopped. She re-capped it and threw it at the wall. "No, no. I can't do that to my daughter," she said to herself before telling her boss that she had to leave for a family emergency.

After about forty-five minutes of driving, the dark green van pulled up in front of an abandoned building. The two masked men picked up Olivia and carried her inside as she screamed. "Shut the hell up, would you?" the taller masked man growled at her.

Olivia just nodded in fear as they took her in to a dark, cold and smelly basement without windows. The shorter masked man turned the light on as the taller one placed Olivia on a uncomfortable brown chair and tied her to it.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged and received a slap to her cheek for talking.

"I told you to shut up!" the taller one yelled in her face.

Olivia just nodded as she watched the men pacing around her, obviously trying to think of what they were going to do to her.

The day dragged in to night and Olivia was still tied up in the uncomfortable chair, they had only untied her to go to the bathroom, but one of the masked men went with her, so she couldn't attempt an escape.

………………………………….

Serena was freaking out and pacing around the 16 precinct as she waited for news on her daughter. When she turned up at the police station, she was informed that Olivia had been taken by Michael's older brother and younger cousin. They were also known to the police. They were rapists.

Serena had had enough of Manhattan. She was determined that when they brought her daughter back, she and Olivia were moving. Most probably to Queens.

…………………………………..

Night drifted in to the next morning and Serena who had fallen asleep in a chair in the precinct, was woken by a SVU detective. Detective Belinda Sampson.

"Miss Benson?"

"Yes," Serena answered, rubbing her eyes.

"We have a lead on where your daughter is being held. Someone saw the dark green van. They're about forty-minutes away and we have police on the way to scene.

Serena nodded. "Just please bring my daughter back to me safely."

………………………………………..

About ten police cars arrived at the scene and surrounded the building.

"This is the NYPD! Come out with your hands up and release the young girl in your custody!" Detective Tom Branson called over the megaphone.

All the police were in position to take over the building and were about to knock down the door when a gunshot was heard from inside the building.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just this chapter and an epilogue left. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone to do with the show.**

* * *

As Olivia was still tied up to the chair the next morning, she tried her hardest not to fall asleep. She sighed in relief, thinking that the drama had ended for her when she heard cars pull up and a man on a megaphone.

"This is the NYPD! Come out with your hands up and release the young girl in your custody!" Olivia heard the man call out.

She watched Michael's brother, Gavin Townsend grab a gun from his waistband and aim it at his cousin Clinton.

BANG. Clinton dropped to the floor in a pool of blood with a gun shot wound to the head. Olivia screamed in fear.

Gavin then untied Olivia, picked her up and took off with her before the police could catch him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The police kicked the door down after they heard the loud piercing gun shot from inside. They ran into the building to find the brown chair, which Olivia had been tied to. They instantly knew that they had been holding Olivia there and that she was tied to the chair.

"They held the child here" Officer Calloway told his men. "Break up and search for the girl"

The men walked a bit more to find the body of Clinton Townsend on the floor in a pool of blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin threw Olivia in to the back seat of a hidden Dark blue SVU in a garage hidden behind the abandoned building.

"Get down on the floor, so the cops can't see you" He told the young girl in an angry whisper as he got in to the driver's seat.

Olivia did as she was told and got on the floor of the car, staying quiet until they were away from the police.

"Where are you taking me, sir?" She asked in complete fear as she shivered in the backseat from the cold and from the fear.

"Would you pipe down back there? I am taking you somewhere, where no-one will ever find you. You'll get what you deserve for sending my brother to prison.

"But h-he h-hurt me" she whimpered in fear.

"Don't lie. Why do children always lie? Thinking their innocence. Whole bunch of bullshit" he mumbled to himself as he drove further and further away from Manhattan.

Olivia looked out of the back passenger window, trying to figure out where they were. She saw little run down buildings, some looked like they were once shops, like a bakery, a locksmith and one building looked like it used to be a bank. The scared, shy, misunderstood child wondered where she was, she had never seen this place and it was beginning to freak her out, she began to cry.

Her tears dripped down on her pink t-shirt as she laid her shaking her hands in her lap on top of her dark blue jeans. Olivia desperately wanted her mother.

The man pulled over in front of an abandoned house, which looked like it hadn't been touched since at least 1942 if that. The grass was so long, it reached above her knees as she walked in front of the tall man as he pushed her along.

"Faster, you walk too fucking slowly. I have places to go. Come on, come on" he said angrily, pushing her harder for her to walk faster.

They reached a door, in which he unlocked and pushed her in. "Walk straight and turn right, right at the end of the hall…..that's right"

Olivia reached a closed, dirty door that had age terribly and opened it on request.

He pushed her in and locked the door behind her. She began banging on the door, frightened because of the dark.

She received no answer from the man, as she listened to the sound of his foot steps getting softer and softer. He was leaving her alone in this dark, dirty, cold room.

The terrified young child walked down the stairs, trying to find a light switch. She finally found one and flicked it one. She checked out the disgusting, mouldy smelling room to find no window, what so ever. Several boxes and right in the corner, she saw a dead body. She screamed and ran in to the other corner on the opposite side of the room. She slid down the wall and curled up, sobbing.

"I wanna go home to my mommy" she thought to herself as she continued to sob for her mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin posted bail for his brother and went to go pick him up.

Michael walked up to Gavin, smiling.

"Thanks man, never thought that I would be so happy to see you" he said, giving him a manly hug.

"I've got Olivia, man"

Michael's eyes opened wide with shock as they shined brightly. He smirked. "Good, man, good. Take me to her"

"Oh my fucking God, I knew my brother would pull through for me. Time to for the little bitch to get what's coming to her" he thought to himself as he got in to the dark blue SUV.

"So man, are you ready to go see her? I thought we could ask for twenty thousand dollars for her" Gavin suggested to his silent brother in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, good plan, bro" he replied, looking over at his brother, trying to make it seem like he was interested.

But Michael had a different plan for revenge. "I'm really gonna make her pay" he thought. "She is gonna be sorry that she was even born"

"Penny for your thoughts, bro" Gavin tried to start a conversation with the silent men in black track pants and a holey white muscle top.

"Huh? What did you say, Gav? Sorry wasn't listening"

Gavin sighed. "Don't worry, we will talk more when we get back to the place where I've hidden her"

-----------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at the old abandoned house, with the white paint peeling off the wall and the high grass and Michael instantly knew where they were.

"So, you've hidden her in the old family home, eh?"

Gavin nodded as they climbed out the SUV. "Let's call the Special Victims Unit and ask for twenty thousand dollars to return her to her mother" Gavin suggested as the two brother walked inside.

"_Special Victims Unit, Captain Stabler speaking"_

"Hello, we have little Olivia Benson with us. If you want her returned, meet us at the front of Central Park at 7pm on the dot with twenty thousand dollars. Every minute you are late, the little princess will pay for it" Gavin said through the phone, muffling his voice.

"_We'll be there"_

"Any no more then two of you. No fucking guns, especially snipers. Believe me the little bitch will pay if you break the rules" Gavin replied, before quickly hanging up. So they couldn't get a fix on the location.

A couple hours later, Gavin walked down in to the basement, looking for his brother and he found him raping the poor, young misunderstood, frightened brunette. She was crying silent tears. Gavin used to be a rapist, but were given drugs in prison resulting a in a lost sex drive. He actually felt bad for the poor child. He very quietly walked up the stairs and out of the house, grabbing out his cell phone.

"_Special Victims Unit, Captain Stabler speaking"_

Gavin didn't bother covering his voice. "I know the location where Olivia Benson is being held. She is being held at 101 Thompsons Drive, Brooklyn" he said, before hanging up.

----------------------------------------------------------

Captain Stabler took the anonymous tip very serious; he got up and walked out to talk to his exhausted detectives. He clapped his hands. "Listen up, everyone. We just had an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of eight year old Olivia Benson. Simms, Jackson and Morelli head down to 101 Thompsons Drive, Brooklyn with vice"

"Yes, Captain" Detective Simms answered as he and the other two detectives headed out.

-------------------------------------------------------

The three detectives arrived at the scene, just moments after vice. They spotted the dark blue SUV sitting out the front.

All the police men stormed the house to find Michael using Olivia's small, fragile body for a shield and he had his 9mm gun pointed at his brother.

"You fucking snitch. How dare you call the police" he yelled and shot down his brother in cold blood.

"Put the child down" Detective Morelli demanded.

"No way, man. You won't shoot me, if I keep her in front of me"

Olivia was crying was she was holding up in the air. He was holding her so tightly that he was hurting her.

A vice officer hid behind some boxes behind him and shot him in the back of the leg.

Michael instantly dropped Olivia and she landed hard on her feet, causing her to twist her left ankle.

She passed out from all the fear and all that she had experience in the last day.

------------------------------------------------------------

Two paramedics ran in and attended to Olivia as Detective Morelli arrested Michael, escorting him to the squad car.

"Olivia, wake up"

Olivia could hear her mother's voice. She thought that she was dreaming but when she finally got her eyes open, she noticed that she was in hospital and her mother was sitting beside her on the bed, holding her hand.

"Mommy? Am I dreaming?" she asked, timidly.

Serena kissed on her beautiful daughter on the forehead. "Nope, this is reality, baby girl. You're safe, now" she whispered, holding her daughter close. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again, Livvie. We're moving to Queens and I'm going to be home schooling you"

Olivia nodded. "I love you, mommy"

"I love you too, princess"

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!!!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the final chapter!!! I hope you like it. And thanks to all the people who reviewed this story, it is much appreciated!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show!!!**

* * *

Ten years later, Olivia walked in to Queens College for her first day of freshman year.

She walked past a blonde, wearing a knee length skirt and a white blouse with black high heels and her hair was neatly brushed back with a parting on the right side. She was talking to a red haired woman, who was wearing light blue jeans with faded bits and a black blouse.

The two women noticed a tall, thin brunette walk past them with dark blue glittery jeans with black boots and a baggy black t-shirt with a silver eagle on the front. Her hair was neatly done in a bun with the end sticking out.

"Wow, is that Olivia Benson?" The red head asked the blonde.

The blonde nodded. "It sure looks like it. I wondered what happened to her...Olivia?!"

Olivia turned around, hearing someone call her name. She walked back over to the two young women.

"Yes?" she asked, not recognising them at first.

"Don't you remember us, Olivia?" The blonde asked, slightly hurt.

Olivia took a closer, harder look at the two tall, thin ladies in front of her. She finally recognised them and smiled.

"Oh my Gosh. Casey, Alex. I can't believe I didn't recognise you two at first" she replied, excitedly.

The excited brunette hugged the red head and then the blonde. She couldn't believe that it had been ten long years since she had seen them.

The three young women sat on a bench together to catch up on the last ten years.

Olivia told them that after she left Queens Elementary, she moved to Manhattan Prepatory for a month before moving to Queens and being home schooled by her mother. She conveniently left out all the terrible things that happen to her. She wasn't ready to tell them.

"I'm so happy. I was depressed for a long time but I had counselling and my mother has been sober for ten years. We're as close as ever. What about the two of you?"

"Well... Actually nothing that interesting has happened to me"

"My parents had a baby about a year after you left. I have a younger, annoying brother by the name of Jordan. He's eight and a half years old." Alex explained.  
Olivia smiled. "That's nice. I'm so glad that we got to see each other again"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you as well. You still going to be a detective?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded. "I sure am. A sex crimes detective to be exact" she answered, truthfully and proudly.

Alex scrunched up her face as to say "What the hell?!" "Why?" she asked.

Olivia sighed and took a deep breath. She was going to tell them why but decided not to. "I've...ah...I've got my reasons. I better go look for my first class" she said, anxious to get away and quickly dodged the whole situation.

After the shy brunette walked away, the two friends looked at each other.

"She's hiding something" Alex exclaimed, breaking the silent stares between them.

Casey nodded and frowned. "More then one thing, Al. She didn't even tell us why she changed from Queens to Manhattan Prepatory and then home schooled by her mom. Something really bad must've happened" Casey replied as she and Alex stood from the bench and processed to head to their class, Law Studies.

Olivia walked away, feeling very awkward and out of place.

"Olivia?" Someone called her,

Olivia heard her name being called. It was a deep male voice. She looked around.

"Olivia?" the mysterious man called again.

She looked around again and her eye caught the most gorgeous man, she'd ever seen. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Elliot?" she asked as the tall, muscly built man walked over to her.

"Yes, Olivia. It's me" he replied happily, embracing her in a big hug. "Oh my God, I missed you so much. How are you?" he smiled.

"I...um...I'm good, Elliot. It's so good to see you. I'm so sorry that I didn't see you much earlier. But my mom sobered up and we moved a couple times"  
Elliot nodded. "That's alright, all is forgiven. Are you seeing anyone?"

Olivia's eyes lit up, hoping Elliot was going to ask her out to have a coffee and catch up. "Nope. Single right now. Yourself?"

Elliot took her hands in his and looked deeply in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Would you like to come out for coffee at lunch time?"

Olivia's eyes shone brightly as she smiled her biggest smile in years. "Yes, Elliot. I would love to"  
"Have you got any classes after lunch?"  
"Actually I don't"  
"Well would you like to just hang out and catch up after coffee then?" he asked, nervously.

Olivia noticed the nervousness and gently squeezed his hand in her's. "I would love to. Meet here at 1:10?"

Elliot nodded. "You bet" he smiled before giving her a quick, gentle kiss on her lips, which were evenly coated in strawberry lip gloss. "Mmm strawberries. See ya later, babe"

"Bye Elliot" she replied not realising that she was in fact blushing.

She felt weak in the knees; she was falling in love with him. More then a friend.

Once he was gone, she leaned against the closest wall. She was smiling; she couldn't believe how Elliot had grown in to a gorgeous hunk of man candy.

"I have to make him mine" she thought to herself before looking at her watch. She had to rush to her first class, she was already running late. Being late for class, especially on the first day wouldn't leave a good impression on her teachers.

Lunch finally came and Olivia was so excited as she walked to their meeting spot. She saw Elliot strolling up to her and she smiled as her face lit up brightly.

"Hey Liv, ready to go?" Elliot asked, taking her left hand in his right.

Olivia looked at him, up and down. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with black and white running shoes.

"Liv?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh sorry, El. Just checking you out" she admitted in a smile.

"See anything you like, babe?"

She nodded, licking her lips.

Elliot laughed. "Alright, sexy. Let's get going, eh?" he said, as he caressed her right cheek.

The love-struck brunette sat nursing her mug of tea as she kept looking at Elliot, smiling.

Elliot returned the smile after drinking some of his hot coffee. "I missed you so much, babe' he said, taking her right hand in his left on top of the small, squared brown table which was in between them as they sat in a booth in the back of the small cafe.

"I missed you so much as well, El. I was so depressed for years after"

"Was...ah...Was that man put away?" he asked, cautiously, not knowing if it was the right thing to ask.

Olivia took a sip of her tea and slightly nodded. "Yeah, but he did get out on bail the first time by his brother who kidnapped me. But in the end, he shot his brother right in front of me before being arrested for rape and murder. The last I heard of him, he was sentenced twenty-five to life. So I'm safe from that sick bastard" she sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown hair with blonde highlights.

Elliot gently squeezed her hand. "Oh honey. I'm here for you, anytime, any day, anywhere"

Olivia slightly smiled. "Thank you so much, El. That means so much to me"

……………………………………………………

Another five years went by and Olivia and Elliot were happily dating.

When Olivia walked in to her and Elliot's apartment one night, she looked on the floor and noticed a rose petal path leading to the dining room. The room was filled with candles and the table was set with flowers, wine and wine glasses and Elliot had cooked Olivia's favourite. Spaghetti. She looked around her man and found him in the door way dressed in a black tux.

"Oh my God, El. You did all this for me?" She asked, in surprise and shock.

He nodded and walked over to her, embracing her in a hug. "I should did, babe" he smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I better go change" she said and tried to move away but Elliot stopped her.

"You're absolutely beautiful no matter what you wear, baby" he said, proudly before getting down on one knee in front of her.

He pulled a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket. "Olivia Marie Benson, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Olivia gasped in shock as tears of happiness streamed down her brightly lit up face. "Yes, yes, I will marry you!"

He stood up again and slid the diamond ring on to her finger as he kissed her. He went to guide her to her chair until she stopped him. "Hang on a second, El. I need to tell you something"

"What, baby?" he asked, confused.

She gently took his hand in hers on placed it on her flat belly. He was still confused.

"What are you trying to tell me, Livvie?"

Olivia laughed. "You're so gullible sometimes, El. I'm pregnant" she said, proudly to her new fiancé.

"You…..you're p-pregnant?" He asked in shock.

Olivia was beginning to think that he didn't want the child. She went to walk away, upset, til he stopped her. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Oh my God, we're having a baby!" He yelled out, in joy.

"Put me down, El" she said, beginning to feel dizzy.

"Sorry, babe" he said, putting her down. He put his hand back on her belly. "We're having a baby"  
Olivia smiled and leant against Elliot, resting her hand on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, El. We're having a baby"

He wrapped his arms around her and his lips crashed with her, beginning a very passionate kiss. They forgot all about the romantic dinner.

This night was the beginning of a new life for Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. And they couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!!!!!**


End file.
